Silly Fic [Camera Cabal]
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: I can´t explain..


Silly Fic [Camera Cabal]  
  
___________________  
  
This is so, so, so SILLY!!  
  
I´m not expecting anything to come off this fic either, like reviews or something, it just refused to let go off mymind until I got it on paper.  
  
I called this one 'Silly Fic' because it´s silly but then I added another title too, 'Camera Cabal' which I think fits it quite well.  
  
The part till Tom says "Aye, sir." I wrote yesterday ( 31/12 2001) and the part after I wrote today (1/1 2002). Somebody else who thinks it feels weird to write '2002'? I guess I just have to write it much then, like on my work. What do you think about that?? =)  
  
*~ The person who have said the sentence has got it´s namecode behind. ~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Oh no! Those cameras from the 21th century are here again!" (K)  
  
"Mr Kim, are you sure?" (J)  
  
"I´m sorry, Captain. They´re here." (K)  
  
"At the bridge?" (J)  
  
"No, in the Mess with Neelix and Doc." (K)  
  
"Those cameras are everywhere, Captain. I have a strong feeling that they, as you say, 'shoot' me in my alcove. During my regeneration cycle am I very vulnerable." (7)  
  
"Seven, I don´t think they are trying to hurt us, just make another 'episode' or something." (J)  
  
"In that case, they´ll get quite extraordinary episodes. I think they were there even when you went aboard that Malon freighter." (P)  
  
"Yeah, I think they filmed me when I took a shower afterwards. I felt oddly observed nayway." (T)  
  
"Are you sure, B´Elanna?" (J)  
  
"Almost, Captain." (T)  
  
"I think we´ve gotta talk to them soon." (J)  
  
"Talk to *who* Captain, we never see anyone, just those big camera sets." (P)  
  
"I know, and it´s driving me crazy!" (J)  
  
"They´re heading towards the Bridge." (K)  
  
" Ok, people, do some scans and repost them or something, then they´ll think we´re doing something useful." (J)  
  
"Aye/ Yes, Captain." (P,K,T, Tu)  
  
  
  
" Entering." (K, whispering.)  
  
"Hrrm. Mr Paris, hold that course. Tuvok, run a doublecheck at the weapons. Mr Kim, scan the area four lightyears around us. B´Elanna, do the daily routine checks of the warpcore. Chakotay, take the bridge. Seven, follow me to astrometrik." (J)  
  
"Er.. are the weapons fully functioning, Tuvok?" (C)  
  
"Yes sir." (Tu)  
  
"Mr Kim, repost." (C)  
  
"Within a radius about four lightyears we have two class L planets, an class I star and a red nebula." (K)  
  
"B´Elanna, the warpcore.." (C)  
  
"I´m working on it." (T)  
  
"Good. Mr Paris?" (C)  
  
"If I´ll avoid one of those class L planets, it´ll be a slight bump in our course, but that won´t make any big difference." (P)  
  
"Good. And Mr Paris, do avoid that star, please." (C)  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Sir, a ship two lightyears in front of us." (K)  
  
"Origin?" (C)  
  
"Unknown." (K)  
  
"Are their weapons online?" (C)  
  
"Negative." (Tu)  
  
"Mr Tuvok, charge our weapons." (C)  
  
"Sir.." (Tu)  
  
"That´s an order. They´re probably only trying to fool us. This part of space is dangerous." (C)  
  
"Charging weapons." (Tu)  
  
"Let´s make them mad." (C)  
  
"Chakotay, what are you trying to do?" (T, whispering)  
  
"The cameras will leave if they´ll get enough exciting material. We´re gonna give them that material." (C, whispering)  
  
" Weapons are fully charged." (Tu)  
  
"Target their engines." (C)  
  
"Targeting." (Tu)  
  
"Fire." (C)  
  
"We´re being hailed." (K)  
  
"Don´t answer it." (C)  
  
"They´re charging weapons." (Tu)  
  
"Battle positions. Red alert." (C)  
  
"Captain and Seven on the Bridge." (K)  
  
"Chakotay, what are you doing?" (J)  
  
"I don´t really want to do this, but the cameras want something juicy and I´ll give it to them." (C, whispering.)  
  
"Aha." (J)  
  
"Mr Tuvok, fire at will." (C)  
  
"They´re getting cranky." (K)  
  
"B´Elanna, do we have warpdrive?" (J)  
  
"Yes, Captain." (T)  
  
"Tom, warp 2." (J)  
  
"Aye,sir - ma´am - Captain." (P)  
  
"Captain, what are you trying to do by acessing the warpdrive?" (7)  
  
"Avoid unnecessary damage to Voyager." (J)  
  
"We´re out. They can´t reach us anymore." (P)  
  
"Good, set course to the Alpha -" (J)  
  
"- Quadrant, I know how it goes." (P)  
  
  
  
" The cameras has left the ship." (K)  
  
"Finally." (T)  
  
"Just wait until next week. Then we´ve gotta pick another quarrel with somebody, again." (C)  
  
*SIGH* (T, Tu, J, C, P, K, 7)  
  
"Oh, can´t somebody get together or something, so the cameras can follow them?" (K)  
  
"Sometimes it should be nice to not quarrel with a new species almost every week, except for the break they take every halfyear." (P)  
  
"We´re not quarelling all the time." (C)  
  
"And sometimes it *can* be funny to quarrel too." (P)  
  
"Raise your hand if you agree with Mr Paris." (Tu)  
  
"Tom, you´re not raising your own hand." (T)  
  
"I said 'sometimes'. " (P)  
  
"Ok, go back to your normal work everybody." (J)  
  
"Aye/Yes, Captain." (T, P, C, 7, Tu, K)  
  
"Shut up and *work*!" (J)  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here it was really tempting to write  
  
" and they all fetched their white aprons and chef-hats, and Janeway pressed the button which turned the whole Bridgefloor around and the real 'Bridge' came visable. A big kitchen. That button also made the big sign on the roof to show. It said; 'McDelta - The Moving Hamburgerbar'. "  
  
But I didn´t. Bad or good? =) 


End file.
